Skypxing
by ForeverLeyton
Summary: Prequel to What Can't Wait. How Callie and Arizona celebrate their good news, even if Arizona doesn't realize she's celebrating.    "Skype.  Sex.  Skypxing.  I like it."


**Skypxing**

**Rating**: NC-17.

**Summary**: Prequel to _What Can't Wait_. How Callie and Arizona celebrate their good news, even if Arizona doesn't realize she's celebrating.

**A/N**: _Aftermath _fans, I promise, it's coming. The chapter is stealing my mojo. This is my attempt to get it back.

Beta'd by **Roughian**, who is as awesome as everyone says she is. And then some.

* * *

><p>Callie Torres was a happy girl. Settled on her comfy red couch, a single glass of milk poured into her favorite wine glass and her daughter tucked soundly in bed: yep, a happy, happy girl.<p>

Sofia had chattered through their McDonald's dinner (a special Mama's-not-home treat), telling her Mami every detail of the daycare's field trip to the hospital cafeteria for ice cream. Exhausted from such an exciting day (hey, she's two!) her little girl had crawled into Callie's lap as soon as they returned home and fallen soundly asleep against her Mami's comfortable chest. Now, after an hour of couch snuggles, Sofia was down in her own room, hopefully for the night, and one of Monica and Chandler's wedding episodes lit up Callie's otherwise dark living room. In short, it was a nearly perfect ending to a nearly perfect day. Add in the fact that the wine glass's weight rested comfortably in her hand and Callie had nowhere to be for the next 72 _beautiful _hours and yes, Callie was indeed a happy girl.

Only two things could make her evening better: wine in her glass, poured from the beautiful bottle of Zinfandel that beckoned from her counter, and the presence of a certain perky blonde who was currently a thousand miles away in Los Angeles. Arizona had two nights and a day and a half left of a five-day pediatric conference. She wouldn't be home for another—Callie glanced at the DVR's digital clock—43 hours and 17 minutes, give or take, missing more than half of Callie's mini-staycation. More upsetting, Arizona was 43 hours and now 16 minutes from hearing the news Callie was bursting to share. The news Callie wanted to share so badly, she was literally counting the minutes until her wife's return.

Sighing impatiently into the dark, Callie scooted further down into the comfort of her couch, pulling her laptop from the coffee table to rest semi-precariously on her thighs. "Damnit, Arizona," she huffed, rapidly flipping channels, only to return to the same episode of _Friends_.

The blonde doctor who dominated Callie's thoughts hadn't called once today. She hadn't texted or e-mailed and now she was late for their nightly Skype date. Callie was going to give her wife half an hour, till the end of the next episode, before she went to bed. Which would be fine, if this wasn't the fifth time she'd made that same promise with herself.

"Uggh!" Callie groaned again.

Pulling up Arizona's Facebook page like a lovesick teenager, Callie's building irritation began to slowly fade when she saw the profile picture of Arizona and Sofia, cheeks brightened by sun and curls damp with saltwater, both smiling at the other, oblivious to the camera capturing their moment. Callie had taken that shot more than a month ago during Sofia's first trip to the beach. Mother and daughter were laughing together over the destruction of their meticulously crafted sand castle and Callie, rarely moving from her towel, had reached for the camera just in time.

Flipping idly from the profile picture through other shots she had seen a dozen times, Callie stopped on the twentieth picture, a shot of she and Arizona from their fourth date. Arizona had taken Callie hiking and the strength of Callie's smile after an hour in the woods was a testament to how hard she had already fallen for the perky kid doctor with the impossible blue eyes. Callie traced a finger across her computer screen, over Arizona's smiling lips, imagining the way they would tremble open at the gesture. She remembered how she had kissed Arizona that day, softly pressing her against the trunk of a hundred year old maple tree and sneaking her tongue between chilled lips that softened under her touch. Callie remembered how Arizona had clasped her hand, pulling it up her chest until Callie's palm covered Arizona's breast, pressing and pushing against pliant flesh hidden beneath a bulky jacket.

Still staring at the picture, Callie didn't notice the _Law and Order _episode that flashed on the television, signaling the end of _Friends._ Instead, what she noticed was the way Arizona's hair tumbled around her head, evidence of how Callie's fingers had dug through Arizona's curls, gripping tightly when Arizona rolled them both around the tree and took control of the kiss, rotating her hips into Callie's with a firm insistence. Callie remembered how sweetly their relationship began, moving so slowly that by this date they had done little more than some innocent making out on Callie's couch. She remembered the way she felt, her back scraping against that giant tree, when Arizona pressed those slim hips into hers for the first time and breathed, 'I want you," into Callie's ear.

Callie shifted restlessly on the couch, her eyes drifting shut while her body absorbed the memories racing through her mind. She remembered that Arizona had briefly bent her knee, pressing it high between Callie's legs to nudge against the heat waiting there. Squeezing her legs tightly on the couch, Callie thought about how Arizona had finally pulled away, panting and laying her palms flat on either side of Callie's head against the tree, trying to gather her composure. Callie had lifted one hand, cupping it around Arizona's face and dragging it down, along the slope of Arizona's neck, between her breasts to her waist. When Arizona shuddered, Callie drew her hand back up, travelling the same path, until it came to rest once more against Arizona's cheek.

"Soon," Callie had whispered, not bothering to hide the plea.

"Soon," Arizona had agreed with a nod, turning her lips into Callie's palm and kissing it lightly.

Two years later, now the married parents of an active toddler, and still Callie fell asleep with Arizona's whisper lingering in her mind, her palm curled against her stomach in a tight fist, as though she could physically hold on to that fleeting memory of the softness of Arizona's skin and the sweetness of her smile. She fell asleep curled on the couch, dreaming of the night when the whispered promise of 'soon' had turned into a strangled moan of 'now, right now.'

* * *

><p>Callie had been asleep nearly two hours and somehow fate lent her a hand because the computer remained balanced on her thighs, slipping only slightly to the left when her eyes popped open and her body jerked atop the sofa. Something, some loud and insistent <em>noise<em>, startled her from her sleep and left her blinking rapidly at the screen in front of her. When her eyes finally registered the words flashing on the screen and her brain finally recognized the sound pinging through her ears, she fumbled against the keyboard, struggling to remember how, exactly, she was supposed to accept Arizona's incoming Skype call. With a hissed, "Yes," her fingers found the touchpad and managed to accept the request, blinking owlishly at the screen when Arizona's beaming face lit up the dark living room.

"Calliope," Arizona purred, delight sparkling in her blue eyes. "You're awake!"

"No, I'm not," Callie grumpily replied, dragging a hand through her curls and stopping to pull on them lightly in an effort to yank the sleep from her brain.

"Oh. Crap," Arizona said and Callie watched her lips turn down, headed towards a pout. "You were signed on Skype so I thought…"

"Yeah. It's fine," Callie responded, starting to regain consciousness. "I must've fallen asleep on the couch. I was…" Callie trailed off and wondered if Arizona could see the blush climbing up her cheeks as she recalled what, exactly, she had been dreaming about in their living room. "I was tired," she finished lamely.

"I'm sorry," Arizona replied, the pout still evident. "I wanted to say hi. Hi! Do you want me to let you sleep now?"

"No. I'm up at this point," Callie answered. She realized immediately that her words came across more harshly than she intended. When she saw Arizona's shoulders slump, she shook her head. "Sorry. Sorry. You know I'm a bitch when I wake up. I'm up, I want to stay up. I missed you today," she added honestly. "Plus, I want to celebr—ah, to catch up."

"I missed you, too." Arizona smiled at the screen, pulling her computer towards her as though that would bring her sleepy wife closer. "I'm sorry I missed our regular Skype date."

"Yeah. Where were you?"

"Susan, ah, Dr. Timmons, remember I told you about her? The Peds attending from Mayo?"

"Uh huh," Callie replied though she honestly had no idea who Arizona was talking about.

"She has a friend here who has a daughter. Seven years old with… It doesn't matter," Arizona shook off her story with a wave of her hand. "I was asked to assist on a surgery that ran late. I'm sorry I wasn't there this evening. I really wanted to see Sofia since I missed her last night."

"Yeah. She was asking for her Mama," Callie yawned, snuggling back down into the couch. "She wanted to tell you she picked strawberry ice cream from the cafeteria today because it's your most favorite kind."

"Aw," Arizona sighed, her eyes briefly clouding with regret. She hated missing her little girl. "I miss her. Maybe you could wake her up?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"Arizona, it's nearly two o'clock in the morning."

"I know, Calliope, but she doesn't know that. I miss her. I just want to see her all snuggly and sleepy. You _know _how cute she is in pjs."

"I do. I do know," Callie agreed. She groaned a little as she kicked off the throw covering her legs and stood up. Lifting the laptop into her arms, she rolled her eyes at the screen while she walked, grumbling, "The things I do for you."

"You're going to wake her up? Seriously?" Surprise dripped in Arizona's tone.

"No. No, I am not going to wake her up," Callie denied firmly. "But I'll hold the computer over her crib so you can coo at her while she sleeps like you like to do."

"I don't—ok, ok," Arizona relented, "I do like to coo. She's my sweet baby girl."

Callie's heart melted, just a little. Two years and still, it melted her heart to hear Arizona say those words. "I know she is," Callie responded, smiling softly at Arizona as she walked down the hall. Flipping on the hall light so that soft beams illuminated the nursery in a dulled glow, Callie pushed Sofia's door open and crept over to her crib. She turned the laptop in her arms so Arizona could see their little girl, wrapped up in yellow footie pajamas and curled in a tight ball in the far corner of her crib. Holding the screen directly above the sleeping girl, Callie could hear Arizona whisper, "Hey my sweet baby girl. Mama misses you. I'm going to be home soon and I'm going to cover that sweet little face with a thousand and one kisses. You sleep, baby girl, and be good for Mami. I love you, Sofia. Goodnight baby girl."

Callie turned the screen until both she and Sofia were within Arizona's line of sight. "She's so freakin' cute, Calliope. Look at how sweet she is."

"Yeah," Callie nodded, running a hand down Sofia's slightly sweaty curls. "She is pretty adorable."

"I wish I had gotten to call while she was awake."

"It's ok, Arizona. I'll tell her you helped me tuck her in," Callie reassured the blonde, even as she straightened the baby blanket Sofia had kicked off in her sleep. Callie leaned down to kiss Sofia's cheek, whispering in her ear, "That one's from your Mama, sweet baby girl."

"Oh, Calliope," Arizona sighed, brushing her fingers against both her girls on the computer screen.

Callie grinned into the camera and began walking it back through the house. She reached with one hand to flick off the television before heading into their bedroom, carrying Arizona with her. "I can't wake her up, baby. She slept at Mark's last night before he left for New York," Callie reminded Arizona. "You know what that does to her schedule."

"I know," Arizona sighed. "I don't want you to wake her up. I'm just ready to come home."

"Yeah?" Callie asked, perching the laptop on her bathroom sink while she began her nightly ritual of face washing, teeth brushing and cold creaming. "Your second presentation was today, right? How'd that go?"

"It went," Arizona shrugged. "I'm tired." Arizona gestured to the bed surrounding her, pillows mounded high and covers piled up her chest. "I'm staying in this fabulous hotel and they've got these great big beds. Satin sheets and down comforters but I can't fall sleep because there's not a baby down the hall and a brunette by my side."

Arizona was shaking her head ruefully, dismayed at her own need for such a domestic scene, but Callie only laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "I know what you mean. Last night, with Sofia at Mark's and you in L.A., I couldn't sleep. This house is too damn big."

"We're going to fill some more of those rooms soon," Arizona reminded her, smiling softly at the thought of their recent attempts to get pregnant. The laptop screen didn't show how Callie dropped a quick hand over her stomach, covering the baby only she knew already slept within. "Besides," Arizona continued blithely, "you grew up in a mansion, Calliope. Five bedrooms are peasant quarters to you."

Callie was glad Arizona hadn't noticed her automatic response to the mention of future children. She desperately wanted to share her news, _their _news, with her wife but not over Skype. Some secrets could only be shared in person. She sneered at the screen instead and replied, "Shut up," while lifting her shirt off and reaching for the tank top lying on the floor of the bathroom.

"Oohh, stripping. That is an excellent way to get me to shut up."

Callie snorted, stopping in front of the laptop to briefly flash Arizona her bare breasts. Pulling the shirt over her head, she smirked at the return of Arizona's pout and shook her head. "That's going to have to hold you over."

"Aw, come on, Calliope. Just…leave the shirt off. We can talk but you'll be naked. It'll be awesome."

"Awesome," Callie replied, rolling her eyes. "What about you? You're so buried under those covers I can barely see your face."

"Fair enough," Arizona nodded, pulling the covers down to her waist and revealing her pink tank top. Briefly cupping her breasts and lifting them towards the computer, she winked when Callie gasped and stopped mid-walk back to the bedroom.

"You don't play fair, Arizona. You know how I love that tank top."

"Well, I owe you for waking you up so late. Besides, you like all my tank tops, honey. You're easy."

"Mmm. You love that about me."

"I do," Arizona agreed with a wink. "I definitely do."

When Callie didn't move, only continued to stand in the doorway to the bathroom and stare at her wife's chest, Arizona snapped her fingers in front of the laptop's camera. "Um, Calliope? Do you want to go to bed or do you want to ogle at my boobs all night?"

Callie shook herself out of her daze, already remembering the fantasy that had engulfed her senses earlier in the evening. "I want to ogle your boobs," she admitted, grinning at Arizona's giggle. "But who says ogle?"

"That's totally what you were doing," Arizona laughed. "Watch," she responded, nodding towards the corner where Callie could see her own reflection. When Callie glanced down, Arizona pulled her top off with both hands, sitting in front of the screen with her entire upper body bare. "See," she grinned, "ogle."

"You…ah…damn. You're beautiful, Arizona," Callie finally responded, surprised by the reverence she heard in her own voice.

Arizona giggled again, enjoying her wife's obvious desire. "You've seen it all before, Calliope."

"Yeah. But I haven't taken the time to just…look in a while. You're really beautiful."

"So, if I were there right now? You'd just…look?" Arizona asked, unconsciously running her fingers across her stomach in a rhythmic caress.

"Uh uh," Callie shook her head, settling on her bed without ever breaking eye contact with her wife. "You've been gone for days, Arizona. If you were here, sitting in front of me without your top, I'd fuck you. Right away."

"Oh," Arizona shivered, gasping a little at her wife's unexpected cursing. "God." Shifting back against the pillows, Arizona requested, "Tell me. Tell me what you'd do."

"Yeah?" Callie asked, mildly surprised at the request. She lifted a single eyebrow because she knew how much her wife loved that look. "Seriously? Because I had a really great day today. Really, super great. And you know how I like to celebrate after a good day."

"Mmm," Arizona agreed. "I do know. When I see an awesome surgery on your board, I get so excited because I know you'll come find me when you're done. All that adrenaline and kick-assness swirling around. I love it. I love when you have a super great day."

"So do I," Callie nodded.

When Callie only continued to smile at her wife, her eyes travelling up and down Arizona's chest, Arizona finally pleaded, "Please, Calliope. Tell me what you would do if I was there. Please, baby." She punctuated her request by dragging her nails down her chest, just barely grazing over the tops of her breasts.

"Mmm. Christ. I love when you beg."

"Caallliiioopppeee," Arizona whined.

"Mmmhmm. Just like that. And, lucky me, I know just how to make you beg. Over and over again. If you were here, you'd be getting ready for bed right now. You'd walk past me in just your panties, headed to get your shirt which is neatly folded in your dresser."

"Not on the floor, like some people," Arizona reminded her wife.

"Right. I'd grab your wrist as you walked by because…panties," Callie said as though that explained everything.

"These?" Arizona asked, kicking her covers all the way to floor to reveal fluorescent green panties.

"Oh. Yeah. Those. I love those. No one would expect that perfect Dr. Robbins has a penchant for neon panties. Except me. And tonight…tonight I just want to look."

"Only look?"

"Watch," Callie corrected. "Will you let me watch, Arizona?"

"Watch…watch me?"

"Watch you touch yourself. I want to tell you what to do. I want you to do it. And I want to watch."

"Oh. God. That's…new. And hot. Sexy. You're so fucking sexy."

"You'll do it?"

"Yes. Yes. Tell me what to do. Tell me what you want."

"Mmmm. Hot. Ok. Spread your legs, just a little. Right in front of the computer—Yeah, that's it," Callie cut herself off when Arizona set the laptop between her spread legs, already understanding what Callie wanted. "Fuck, I wish you were in front of me."

"If I were, I'd sit on our bed like this. I'd let you look all you wanted. And while you watched, while you stared, I'd get so wet for you. I'm always so wet for you. You would see it through my panties. Only for you, Calliope."

"I'd sit in front of you and run my hands down your legs," Callie murmured, already caught up in the fantasy. "Scratching a little when you start to squirm. Just running my nails, mmm, yeah, like that," Callie moaned as Arizona ran her nails up and down her bent legs, light red streaks, barely visible over the computer screen, popping up in her wake. "I'd start at your ankles and go slow. So slow. Dragging my hand up your calf, curling around your knee for a squeeze and then inching, just inching, up your thigh. My hands so close, they can feel your heat. So much heat."

"There is," Arizona shuddered. "So much heat. Would you touch me? Please."

"No," Callie shook her head. "No," she ordered again when Arizona's fingers inched towards her panties. "Not yet. Not nearly yet. Because I haven't even kissed you yet. Here," she demonstrated, lifting her hand to the curve where her own neck met shoulder, brushing her fingers over the soft skin there. "I'd lean forward, my hands still holding your thighs and kiss you here. I love this spot. You have a freckle, right here," Callie pointed to her own skin, licking her lips when Arizona lifted a finger and circled the freckle that hid just behind the blonde's ear.

"You'd make that little noise you do when I kiss you there. That…Mmm. That noise, right there."

Arizona smiled and mewled again, softly, because she knew how it turned her partner on.

"Lean back, baby. Lean back and do what I do," Callie instructed, settling against her own pillows and smirking when Arizona immediately followed along.

"I'd drag my hands up from your thighs, up to your chest where you already have goose bumps." Callie demonstrated, but left her top firmly in place, tipping her hands under the fabric so Arizona could only imagine—and remember—what was hidden beneath. "My palm open, moving all over your skin. Your belly, so soft and smooth. Your sides, where my hands tickle over your ribs to hear you giggle, just a little. Across your chest and between your breast, where I can feel your heart racing beneath my palm. Is your heart racing, Arizona?"

Arizona ran her hands across her chest, one hand resting just above her heart, feeling the way it beat, beat, beat under her hand. The other hand was restless, moving in a pattern across her torso that matched the pattern Callie's hand travelled, one thousand miles away, beneath her pajama top. "Mmm. I'd be too impatient to let you linger here, Calliope. You know how impatient I'd get. I'd move your hand, pulling it over to my breast. We'd both moan when you finally held me, your palm scraping over my nipple till it gets so hard."

In tune with one another, both girls cupped a single breast, Callie beneath her shirt and Arizona lifting hers towards the computer. Their moans blended together, deepening with each rotating stroke over rock-hard nipples.

When Arizona, acting of her own accord, pinched and pulled on her nipple, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger, Callie felt her eyes rolling back. Blinking rapidly to maintain her vision, Callie quickly followed along, moving her hand above her shirt to tug at her own nipples. Moaning into the dark room, she'd say the only names to grace her lips in the bedroom in over two years. "Arizona. God, _Dios_, Arizona."

"Yes, baby. Take off your shirt. Please, Calliope. Take off your shirt."

Callie smirked at her wife's plea, both hands lingering at the bottom edge of her tank top. She didn't remove it but instead pulled up a single corner, slowly revealing tanned flesh before pulling the edge back down.

"Calliope Torres, take off that fucking top. Now."

Now Callie complied with her wife's order, pulling the tank off her head in one swift motion and returning both hands to her breasts, pulling her nipples in tandem with Arizona.

"God, I fucking love your breasts," Arizona moaned, absorbing the sight of her wife undressed. "I want your nipple in my mouth, baby. I want to run my tongue

over them, swirling. Swiping. I want them between my teeth, biting just a little."

"Mmm. God. I want to taste that sweet underside of your breast," Callie replied, reaching out to trace the area she was referring to across her computer screen. "Right here. So soft. I'd bite you here, where the skin's so soft. Leave a little bruise. Then in the morning I'd see it and instantly remember how you writhed beneath me. How you begged me to do it again."

"Again," Arizona agreed. She lifted her breasts again, chasing Callie's finger against the screen. Her whole palms covered her breasts, squeezing and molding them while she imagined Callie marking her. Claiming her.

"I'd lay on top of you, between your legs, our breasts crushing together. When you wrapped your legs around me, I'd feel how wet you are. Soaking through your fluorescent panties. Show me, Arizona. Show me how wet you are."

Arizona spread her legs wider, pulling the computer closer to where she dripped through her panties. "Can you see, Calliope? Can you see how much I want you?"

"Mmm. Mmhmm," was all Callie could say. Her own hand streaked down her body, dipping under her panties to cup a firm hand over her mound, hoping to ease the pressure she felt pulsating between her legs. "I'm throbbing, Arizona. You have me so wet. Would you lick me, baby? Would you lick me tonight when you realized how wet I was for you?"

"Oh. My God." Arizona watched Callie's hand move beneath her panties, stroking along lips that were barely defined beneath the damp fabric, moving through wet folds with a quiet slide into heat. "I can hear how wet you are, Calliope. I'd have to taste you. If I were there, I'd bury my face between your legs. I'd make love to you with my tongue, for as long as you wanted. I love the way you taste in my mouth. The way you move against my tongue."

Callie's hand moved faster beneath her panties, circling her clit with force as she felt her impending orgasm rise up, seemingly from her toes, and travel through her body. Arizona's words were heroin. Cocaine. A drug that poured through her system and set her body on fire. Instant desperation. "_Joder_, Arizona. Touch yourself. Please, baby, let me watch you touch yourself."

Arizona wiggled on the bed, fighting to pull off her panties before Callie came. She could tell her wife was on the verge, teetering on the edge, and she wanted her own fingers moving inside herself before Callie pushed off that cliff. Underwear gone, lost somewhere among the covers abandoned on the floor, Arizona wasted no time burying two fingers inside her dripping pussy.

"This is what I'd do while I licked you, Callie. Tasting you, loving you, it gets me so hot. So hot that I would have to touch myself. I'd keep licking you, dragging you from one orgasm to the next. One hand buried inside you, pushing and pushing inside you. Rubbing that secret spot each time I plunged back inside, my tongue sucking your clit into my mouth. All the while my other hand would be beneath me. Beneath my body and between my legs, doing to myself what I'm doing to you." Arizona groaned when Callie picked up her rhythm, entering and withdrawing in time with Arizona's fingers.

"I'd ride my fingers while you rode my tongue."

Those words, spilling from Arizona's pretty pink mouth while her fingers plunged in and out of her body, right before Callie's eyes, pushed the Latina over the edge. "Ah. Fuck me. Come," she begged, wanting to take Arizona with her. "Come for me, Arizona. Come on your own hand while you imagine my taste on your tongue."

"God, Calliope," Arizona shuddered, burying her fingers as deep as she could go and stroking her walls. She felt her own orgasm ripping through her, spurred by the magnificent view of Callie caught up in her own passion. When the tremors became too strong, her legs kicked out, thrashing over satin sheets and knocking the computer to the ground. She couldn't see Callie anymore but she could hear their bed, the bed where they shared so many of these nights, squeaking and groaning beneath Callie's thrusting hips. She heard Callie, whispering her name and pleading with her to stop. Or to never stop. And finally she heard silence. That blessed silence that followed such ecstasy; the kind that wrapped itself around a body and held it for one shivering, shaking moment of bliss.

When the shivering abated and the shaking settled, Arizona reached down to the floor and grabbed her laptop, thankfully unscathed after its tumble from the bed. She righted her screen and murmured, "Calliope?"

"Mmm. I'm here," Callie responded, though all Arizona could see was darkness. "Did you break your computer?"

"No. Did you? I can't see you."

"Uhmph. Um. Oh. Sorry," Callie said as her face, covered in a light sheen of sweat, came back into view. "Kicked it upside down," she admitted with a grin. "That was…"

"Uh huh," Arizona agreed, blowing back her bangs. "It was."

"So sleepy now," Callie said, pulling the computer up onto Arizona's pillow and snuggling in beside it. "Come home and cuddle."

"I wish. Only 36 hours and…twenty-nine minutes."

"Mmm. 'S four a.m.?" Callie asked, her eyes drifting closed under the soothing tones of Arizona's tired voice.

"Yeah. Skypxing takes a long time."

Callie opened one eye and stared balefully at her wife. "Skypxing? Did you seriously just call it that?"

"What? I bet it's what the kids are calling it. Skype. Sex. Skypxing. I like it."

"Moron. But you're hot so I'll keep you."

"Good. Because we are totally Skypxing again tomorrow. Unless, of course, you want to surprise me and just show up here at my hotel room unannounced. Then we could be…sexing. For real."

"We'll see," Callie said nonchalantly, laughing at Arizona even as the idea lodged in her brain. She was planning her and Sofia's surprise vacation and drifting off to sleep when she heard Arizona ask, "Calliope? Will you wake her up now?"


End file.
